


wrapped up in your touch

by OnlyMyThoughtsForCompany



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Casey get's cold a lot?, Comfort, Fluff, I literally googled 'songs about being cold', Is that canon?, It is in my mind, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sorry guys, literally pure fluff, off to google song lyrics, quick!, that feeling when you awkwardly realise you still haven't thought of a title yet, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyMyThoughtsForCompany/pseuds/OnlyMyThoughtsForCompany
Summary: The one where Severide takes care of his cold boyfriend (that is literally it).





	wrapped up in your touch

“You look ridiculous.”

All Severide could see of his boyfriend as he stood in the doorway of their bedroom was a pair of ice blue eyes glaring at him over the edge of the blanket and a tuft of blonde hair poking out from beneath his beanie.  The rest of him was hidden beneath what Severide guessed was about twenty layers.

“It’s cold,” came the muffled and disgruntled reply.

“Not  _ that  _ cold.”  Severide rounded the bottom of the bed and peeled back the edge of Casey’s blankets to find as he had expected, his boyfriend’s feet were encased in his thickest socks and Severide was willing to bet that he was wearing a second, and even third pair beneath them.

“Is too,” Casey said petulantly.  “It’s fucking freezing.” He burrowed deeper into his cocoon until even his hair disappeared from view and Severide was left blinking at the space that he used to occupy.

“Alright,” Severide sighed, tugging at the blankets.  “Come on, get up.” 

When Casey didn’t move an inch, Severide yanked the blankets off completely, exposing his boyfriend to the cool night air.  The look Casey shot him in response was pure venom. But finally, when it was clear Severide wasn’t going to budge on the matter, he crawled off the bed, snatching the blankets back and re wrapping them around himself.

“You know you actually get colder easier wrapping the blankets around you like that,” Severide said conversationally, snagging the bottom sheet and pulling it back into place on the bed.  “The blankets fall off you during the night and then you end up colder than before.” 

He glanced at Casey when he didn’t respond, but the blonde looked so much like a disgruntled kitten, frowning and shivering like he was, that it was an effort just to keep from laughing.  So instead he got quickly to work, making their bed with Casey’s blankets that by the time he was finished, his boyfriend was standing there shivering, arms wrapped around himself to ward off the chill.  Severide stood and admired his handiwork for a moment before settling his eyes on his next target: Casey.

“Jesus, how many clothes are you wearing?”

He’d already relieved Casey of his beanie and pushed his jacket off his shoulders, only to reveal that he was wearing yet another sweatshirt beneath it.  Rolling his eyes and ignoring Casey’s protests, Severide tugged that off him as well, leaving him in his thermal shirt. He left Casey’s sweatpants as they were, settling on his knees before Casey, intent on divulging him of at least one pair of socks.

“If you touch my socks, I swear to god I won’t have sex with you for a month.  You know my feet get cold easily” Casey gritted out. Severide grinned, because he did know, and it was one of those weirdly endearing things about his boyfriend that he loved.

“Fine,” Severide said in surrender, standing up.  “Now get into bed.” He swatted Casey on the ass to get him moving and headed across the room to turn the lights off.

“I still don’t get the point of all this,” Casey grumbled, even as he crawled into bed.  “I’m about a million times colder now.”

“On your side,” Severide instructed in response and Casey obediently rolled over to face the wall.

The bed dipped a moment later as Severide joined him, nestling up behind his boyfriend so his chest was pressed to Casey’s back, his arms were around his waist, and their legs were entwined.

“Feeling better?” he asked after a minute.

“No,” Casey grumbled, and Severide, knowing that it was a lie grinned into his boyfriend’s neck.

“You’re welcome.”

Casey elbowed him sharply in retaliation for the smugness in his boyfriend’s voice, but melted even further into Severide’s embrace, shivering easing and giving way to rhythmic breathing as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your 645 words of pure fluff. There is literally no plot to this but I hope you enjoyed it anyway :)


End file.
